Mirror Image
by NeedlesIsSoCute
Summary: It all starts when Trillian is going to get married to Zaphod. No one has any objections except her little mirror. ZaphodTrillian MarvinTrillian...kinda


Trillian sat on the porch of her house on a lake rented just for the occasion. She was going to be wed to Zaphod. Once her boyfriend and now her fiancée. She looked at her watch. 7:58. It was almost 8:00, which meant that she had five hours to get ready. She was going to pick up the wedding dress and do a couple things before the wedding. She had read that it is bad luck for the Groom to see the Bride before the wedding so she was going to get the dress that she had left at the store for some adjustments.

Trillian decided to wake up Marvin so she could say "hi". Marvin had been behaving strangely. He had been having weird mood swings like something awful had just happened. Then she thought, he always acts like there is something wrong, he's a manically depressed robot. A "paranoid android" as Zaphod would call him. It was probably nothing.

She waked in to Marvin's room to find him still shut off. She sat on his bed next to him. "Marvin," she said. "Marvin. Wake up."

"Oh, leave me alone Zaphod." Marvin mumbled. Trillian raised her eyebrows. Marvin was still half asleep on a count of he had called Trillian "Zaphod".

"Marvin! It's me, Trillian." She shook him.

"Hello Trillian." Marvin replied finally figuring out it was Trillian and not Zaphod. "What a dreadful day." He said looking out the sun lite window. Trillian looked out realizing it was just Marvin being Marvin. She looked at him as he grabbed the blanket and through it over his head.

"Marvin? I just wanted to say hi before I leave." She said. Marvin stood up in bed and Trillian sat down next to him and hugged him. Still hugging him she said, "Thanks Marvin for being so cooperative!" She kissed him on the cheek and let go of him.

Marvin, immaturely, wiped the spot on his cheek were Trillian kissed him.

"I have to go." She said "I'll see you at the wedding." Trillian walked out and grabbed a jacket. There was a note on the kitchen table that said "PICK UP DRESS" and "GO GET OIL FOR THE CAR."

She reached in her pocket and grabbed a little golden kit. She opened it. On one said there was make up in very vibrant colors. On the other there was a mirror. As much as she touched it, it left no marks. It was just so clear all the time.

She looked at herself in it. Her eyebrows rose as she thought she looked like she was crying. She wiped her eyes to find that she wasn't crying. She looked in the mirror again and thought she looked normal. She came to the conclusion that it was just her eyes playing tricks on her and walked outside. She got into her rented car and went to pick up her dress.

12:54. Trillian was sitting outside the door waiting for them to play the music for her cue to come out. Everyone was waiting for her, or so she thought.

Then she heard something she wouldn't think for a million years. She heard the priest say, "Tricia McMillan, would you come to the stand please?" Trillian opened the door and accidentally smeared her dark red lipstick with her hand while she put her hair back behind her ear.

The priest whispered something to her. "He's not coming…" Trillian said out loud. "Ladies and Gentlemen," she said then to the crowd. "The Groom, that Backstabbing jerk, is not coming. So I guess you could all leave if you'd like." Trillian turned away form the crowd and buried her face in her hands.

Arthur walked up to her. "Trillian," he said. "I'm really sorry."

"Stop…sucking…" she said and turned around to Arthur. "UP!" she punched him the face and he fell to the ground. Several people gasped.

"Oh my god! What haveIdone…"Trillian said. "I'm sorry Arthur I'm so, so sorry!" she sobbed. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"That's okay, it didn't hurt." He said wiping blood off his lip. Marvin ran to Trillian and grabbed her arm

"Trillian," he said. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know…" she sobbed. She grabbed her ring off her finger and threw it off the edge about 20 yards away. Marvin rested his head on Trillian's side and she put her hand on his shoulder.

She took out the mirror. I see what you were trying to say, she thought. If only I new what you meant before.

She sobbed looking at the mirror. It took her a while to get a hold of herself before she remembered Marvin was there. She bent to his size.

"Marvin," she said wiping her eyes. "We are going somewhere far, far away. Away from everyone…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For some reason I wasn't going to make this a MarvinTrillian pair. Oh well I kind of liked it like that. I hope you did too. Please R&R. I was really proud of this story do if you don't like it, don't say anything.


End file.
